La Chica Número 13
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Durante el cumpleaños número 22 de Neji, 30 chicas llegán esperando ser escogidas por el Hyuga, pero una en especial, aquella en cuyo vestido lucia el número 13 era el amor de su vida el cual dejo ir 5 años atrás.Universo Alterno NejiTen Feliz Cumple Nej


"**La Chica Número 13"**

**-Diálogo-**

**Narración**

**oºoºoºo**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran Kishi-sama

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, feliz por estar de vuelta y esperando no me odien por no haber subido el final de mi fic "De Verdad te Quiero", me quedé estancada y no sé cómo lograr plasmar emociones en la parte final, ya lo tengo prácticamente terminado desde hace siglos pero falta lo más importante, lo subirá a penas me parezca que ha quedado bien, bueno hoy vengo, luego de haberme graduado en el colegio y dado las pruebas en la universidad, con un fic en honor al cumpleaños de mi amado Neji, es un AU como aclaré en las advertencias y espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

**oºoºoºo**

_Flash Back_

Una lluviosa tarde de invierno, normal para muchos, marcaba el final de un amor que como tantos en la vida, había empezado en la adolescencia, dos años de relación habían logrado lo que no siempre se consigue, que dos corazones queden unidos para siempre.

El aeropuerto de Konoha, con poca gente por la época del año, era el lugar que, para los dos jóvenes, sería testigo del momento más tristes de sus vidas.

Tenten Ama, contaba para el momento 17 primaveras vividas, la misma edad que el amor de su vida Hyuga Neji, parados, en medio de la sala de espera, con la miradas fijas una en la otra, se decían lo que las palabras nunca podrían expresar, los ojos castaños, de la chica, empapados en llanto, no perdían un solo detalle del rostro, de quién le había robado el corazón, mientras que las orbes platinadas del considerado genio por muchos, grababan cada detalle del último momento compartido con su amor.

Una llamada, desde el alto parlante los devolvió a la realidad, el avión de la chica estaba a punto de partir y por más que quisiera, no podía dejarlo salir sin ella, pronto cumpliría un sueño que nunca pensó se haría realidad, volvería con su padre, luego de varios años sin tener contacto alguno con él, obviando por supuesto los correos electrónicos que semana a semana le enviaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo, no podía negarlo, y la alegría la embargaba al saber que lo volvería ver y nunca nadie los separaría, pues, a pesar de que a su madre la apreciaba, nunca podría quererla como quería a su padre, quien luchó día a día por sacar adelante a su pequeña familia, la separación de sus padres la había entristecido, pero nunca llegó a pensar que su madre la alejaría del ser más importante en su vida, su papá, al cual en pocas horas la tendría nuevamente en sus brazos, al igual que seis años atrás.

El chico, sin retirar su vista del precioso mar achocolatado que lo hipnotizaba, se acercó lentamente a la chica, y, estirando una de sus manos, acarició su mejilla, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios junto con un "Te Amo", y acortando la distancia de sus rostros besó por última vez los labios de la única persona que le había hecho sentir, eso, que muchos llamaban amor.

Habían decidido no mantener contacto, ninguno podía soportar el dolor de saberse lejos del ser amado, y la idea de volverse a ver los mataría lentamente, pues ambos, estaban conscientes de que nunca se volverían a encontrar, pero aun así sus corazones estarían atados, uno al otro por siempre.

Las manos de la chica se entrelazaron en los hombros del Hyuga, mientras que sus manos, abrazaban su cintura, continuaron con su beso, que poco a poco se volvía más pasional, convirtiéndose así en un beso que ninguno olvidaría, se separaron cuando la falta de aire se volvió insoportable, se escuchó un susurro, un casi imperceptible "Yo también te Amo", dicho con cada fibra de su ser por parte de la castaña, las lágrimas ahora resbalaban por ambos rostros sin que ninguno hiciera el intento de retenerlas, un ligero roce de labios fue lo último que sintió el Hyuga antes de ver a su amada correr en dirección a la puerta que la alejaría de ella para siempre.

En el momento previo al abordaje la castaña volteó y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, al hombre que tantos momentos felices había compartido con ella, una media sonrisa fue la respuesta que recibió.

El avión despegó minutos después, separando dos cuerpos, más no dos almas.

_Fin Flash Back_

**oºoºoºo**

_Cinco Años Después_

La noche más esperada por todos los empresarios de la ciudad de Japón había llegado, hoy, él heredero de las empresas Hyuga cumplía 22 años, y no solo lo celebrarían a lo grande, harían una fiesta de máscaras diseñada especialmente para elegir la esposa del, no solo millonario, también guapo Neji Hyuga, nadie de la clase alta de la ciudad faltaría y por supuesto las hijas de todos ellos estarían presentes, esperando ser elegidas para ese puesto y cumplir el más grande sueño de toda chica en la cuidad, recibir al menos una mirada del chico que vencía con creces a todos los Mister Universo habidos y por haber.

Los invitado comenzaban a llegar a la imponente mansión Hyuga, el salón destinado como pista de baile, estaba decorado, con las flores más lindas que se habían podido encontrar, la más fina mantelería, y el decorado perfecto.

Por la recepción cruzaban las hijas de los empresarios, todas con los vestidos más caros y lujosos de la ciudad y en ellos un número, en letras doradas, resaltando sobre ellos, sin olvidar por supuesto máscaras, que evitaban que el genio Hyuga las identificara.

Mientras los invitados esperaban la entrada del cumpleañero, en una de las habitaciones el Hyuga se preparaba, llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca con algunos botones abiertos, usaba una máscara al igual que los demás invitados, la cual resaltaba sus ojos perlados, se paró frente a uno de los espejos de esa habitación, su mirada cambió un poco, mostrando así un poco de su enojo, escuchó como la puerta se abría y mientras se escuchaban unos fuertes pasos vio como la imponente figura de Hiashi Hyuga se mostraba junto a él.

-No te mataría cambiar esa cara- Dijo el mayor de los Hyuga observando a su sobrino, al ver que este no contestó decidió continuar –Todos te están esperando- terminó, y sin más salió de la habitación.

El chico observó su reflejo por última vez antes de dirigirse al comedor, en donde la cena se daría, no le agradaban en absoluto las fiestas y peor aun cuando eran en su honor, durante cuatro años había evitado que festejaran sus cumpleaños, la última que le había organizado una fiesta había sido su ex novia Tenten y esa era la única fiesta que le interesaba recordar, pero su tío había insistido tanto que al final le había sido imposible negarse.

Llegó al salón de baile en donde todos los invitados lo recibieron con un aplauso y varias felicitaciones, luego se dirigieron todos al comedor, en donde se daría la cena antes de dar comienzo a la fiesta, observo a todas y cada una de las invitadas, a las cuales su tío solía llamar "postulantes" a algunas las reconocía como hijas de algunos amigos de su tío, tomó asiento al final de la gran mesa y la cena comenzó, poco después la voz de su tío se hizo presente,

-Quiero hacer un brindis por el cumpleaños de mi sobrino- comenzó, todos en la sala lo miraron, esperando que continuara, -Neji, espero de todo corazón que disfrutes está fiesta que organizamos en tu honor, diviértete, te la mereces, te has esforzado mucho, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- El cumpleañero sonrió levemente, era lo más emotivo que su tío le había dicho y para qué negarlo, desde la muerte de su padre, él había mostrado ser un modelo a seguir y a pesar de las diferencias que existieron entre ellos habían desarrollado con el tiempo una linda relación familiar, asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la cena continuó poco después.

Cuando la cena terminó todos los invitados fueron dirigidos al salón de baile en el que previamente habían esperado la llegada del cumpleañero, todas las invitadas se sentaron a un lado de la pista de baile, esperando su turno para bailar con el genio Hyuga, la música comenzó a sonar, mientras que los padres de las chicas las sacaban a bailar y Neji esperaba a la primera en medio de la pista, el padre de la chica número 1 la guió hasta el muchacho y este comenzó a bailar una suave pieza musical.

Había treinta chicas en el salón esperando para bailar con él y tener la suerte de ser elegidas, cuando la primera pieza de baile terminó la primera chica se retiró con su padre, y vino otra, la chica número 24, supuso que se habían puesto de acuerdo para bailar con él en desorden y que así nadie se peleara, en ese sentido conocía un poco a las mujeres.

La noche transcurrió lentamente para Neji, cada pieza de baile con una chica distinta era un suplicio, ellas le obligaban a hablar y a escuchar sobre ellas, ninguna le atraía más allá de lo físico, para que negarlo, todas eran muy lindas, pelirrojas, rubias, morenas, con ojos desde azules y verdes hipnotizantes hasta ojos tan negros como la noche, pero aun así, más allá de belleza exterior, el noventa por ciento de ellas carecía de lo más importante, cerebro, pero que se podía esperar de personas que tenían la vida solucionada gracias al dinero de sus padres, no es que su vida fuera difícil, al contrario, su familia era la más rica de Japón, pero para él siempre habían existido cosas más importantes que el dinero.

Mientras la penúltima pieza musical que bailaría en esa noche terminaba, la chica número 5 se alejaba junto con su padre y la última chica vanidosa a la que tendría que escuchar se acercaba, el número 13 resaltaba en su vestido, se colocó frente a él y luego de un respetuoso saludo comenzaron a bailar, no era muy difícil notar lo diferente que era esta chica a las demás, era la primera que no lo interrogaba, simplemente bailaba junto a él.

Buscó su mirada, encentrándose con un par de joyas achocolatadas, que resaltaban bajo la máscara color verde esmeralda que iba perfectamente combinada con el vestido del mismo tono que la chica llevaba, su cabello lacio caía por toda su espalda, terminando en unas perfectas ondas, era en verdad hermosa, pero había algo que no lograba encajar en su mente, a esa chica la conocía, estaba casi seguro de eso, pero ella se negaba a dejarse reconocer, no decía ninguna palabra y de rato en rato huía a su mirada.

Mientras la música los guiaba, el genio Hyuga decidió al fin romper el hielo, tenía que averiguar quién era la misteriosa chica, se inclinó un poco, para evitar así que alguien más escuchara su conversación y le dijo -Te conozco- más que una pregunta era una afirmación pero aún así la castaña negó levemente con su cabeza mientras el chico se alejaba, miró fijamente a sus ojos, aquel precioso mar oscuro que le devolvía una enigmática mirada, los miró fijamente, como intentando buscar las respuestas a todas sus dudas, -¿Quién eres?- preguntó, ahora un poco más fuerte, la chica simplemente le sonrió, la tonada estaba llegando a su fin, y la castaña al notarlo, giró levemente su rostro en busca del reloj que había visto poco antes, faltaba un minuto para las doce, regresó su mirada hacia los ojos perlados de su acompañante, y si dudar, llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, lo acarició al tiempo que la llevaba hasta sus cabellos, en donde sus dedos se enredaron, y, sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus acciones pudieran causar, atrajo el rostro del muchacho hacia el suyo y lo besó.

Los ojos del Hyuga se abrieron sorprendidos por esta acción, pero no intentó alejarla al contrario se dejó llevar completamente por aquel beso, llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica, sujetándola fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara, y se entregó completamente al beso, como había sido posible que no la reconociera, era su amiga, su antigua novia, el amor de su vida, las campanadas del reloj que indicaban la doce, comenzaron a sonar al tiempo que la música se detenía, las mirada de todos los presentes se habían quedado fijas en la pareja, muchas miradas decepcionadas junto con algunas molestas no perdían detalle alguno de la escena que se daba frente a sus ojos.

La castaña comenzó a separase de su amado rompiendo así el beso, era hora de partir, el Hyuga abrió sus orbes platinadas, buscando aquellos ojos de los cuales se había enamorado casi ocho años atrás, ella lo miró también, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se alejó, salió del salón de baile llegando a uno de los jardines de la mansión, comenzó a correr, intentando alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquella casa, no debía estar ahí, su padre había hecho un viaje de negocios y ella había insistido en acompañarlo, sabía que iba doler separarse nuevamente de aquella ciudad, pero aún así había insistido hasta conseguir un sí como respuesta, nunca debió haber preguntado por él a sus amigas, y mucho menos debió haberse inscrito para ese baile a último momento, eso sin contar que había escapado de su hotel solo para poder verlo y luego retirarse, no había podido alejarse a tiempo y había terminado besándolo en frente de todos aquellas que querían el puesto de su esposa, y lo peor, él ya la había reconocido y sabía que la buscaría, no podría volver a su casa, sabiendo que dejaba a Neji por segunda vez.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero una voz la detuvo, escuchó como su amado decía su nombre, intentó volver a correr pero una mano atrapó la suya y la volteó, no tuvo tiempo a decir nada pues, los labios del Hyuga habían capturado los suyos, intentó resistirse pero le resultó imposible, lo besó con la misma pasión con la que lo había besado cinco años atrás, el día en el que tuvo que decirle adiós, se separaron lentamente, y sus ojos se encontraron, el chico la abrazó, y mientras hundía su rostro en sus castaños cabellos susurró

-No te vayas, no otra vez- la castaña le devolvió el abrazo, no podría hacerlo ni aun que quisiera, Neji la separo suavemente, y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de la chica retirándole delicadamente la máscara, la suya la había dejado en la pista antes de salir por ella, contempló sus rostro y lo acarició antes de besarlo nuevamente, le había sido casi imposible vivir sin ella.

-Te extrañe demasiado mi amor- le dijo la chica al separarse, la sonrisa del Hyuga no se hizo esperar –yo te extrañé mucho más preciosa-le dijo, nunca más los volverían a separar, el se encargaría de eso.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo la castaña algo sonrojada por la forma en la que la había llamado, había soñado con volverlo, y ahora que lo tenía en frente no se lo creía, el chico sonrió, de la manera en la que solo sonreía cuando estaba junto a ella, la besó nuevamente, no sin antes susurrarle un "Te Amo", que había guardado para el día en el que por fin sus corazones se volverían a juntar.

**Fin**

**oºoºoºo**

Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues feliz cumpleaños a nuestro amado Hyuga, espero sus comentarios y me esforzaré por lograr que el final del otro fic quedé perfecto

Saludos

Barby Hyuga


End file.
